


Everyone Loves Snuggles

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Susannah gives her girls a little comfort.





	Everyone Loves Snuggles

“Hey Bex...”

Susannah is smiling as she moves to let Becky nestle into her, stroking the girl’s feiry red hair even as she kissed her softly, aware of just how little they were both wearing, even as they waited for their friend to join them. 

“Hey Suze...”

Natalya’s mild Canadian accent plays on the words, Susannah smiling as she lets Natalya settle over her, noting the soft sigh as Natalya nestled closer, her touch light through Natalya’s blonde hair. 

“Hey Sweetness.”

Susannah murmurs, kissing Natalya’s forehead softly, glad that, even if this is all they do, she can give her darlings a little support.


End file.
